1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable attachments. In particular, a component such as a connector is attached to a cable using a filling material that tends to prevent relative motion between the cable and a connector part.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cable attachments typically rely on deformation of some part of the attachment to fix the attachment to the cable. Solutions that avoid attachment deformation are rare despite applications that would benefit from non-deforming attachments.